


The Weeks That Made Dameron

by warblerweisman



Category: Glee Project RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblerweisman/pseuds/warblerweisman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It will folow Cameron and Damian through the weeks of the Glee Project. Each week will be a chapter</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weeks That Made Dameron

Damian sat up. He was scared. It was his first night on The Glee Project. He made 2 friends since he arrived. Hannah and Cameron were the only ones he didn't have to repeat things for. Damian was startled by Samuel's deep, raspy voice cutting through the darkness like a dagger. "Cant sleep Irish?" He was aggravated by that. "Well 1, I do happen to have a name. And 2. Ya M'hm fine, just thirsty…" The short lad got up and went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water and go back to bed. He didn't expect to see Lindsay in there at 3 a.m. She was eating blueberry yogurt when she saw him enter. "Damo, whats up buddy? You look stressed…" He grabbed a cold, condensation covered bottle and sat down. "Lindsay, I'm scared." She sat her spoon in the cup and held his hands. "Whats got you so scared?" He confessed "W-we have been here for a day ,its my first night in America, and I already think I'm in love…" Lindsay's eyes widened at his words. "Who is is it?" Damian ducked his head down to hide his blushing face "I-I'm not gonna tell ya las." She chuckled at the intensiveness of his sleepy accent. "Ok, can I guess and you stop me if I get it right?" The boy agreed as she started naming off contenders. His head shot up when a particular name left her lips "Is it Cameron?" His eyes darkened due to his nerves as he stuttered "N-no stop, ya got it." She smiled and whispered to him "Go get 'em tiger." He grabbed his untouched water and walked back to the guy's dorm to find a pair of dark blue eyes staring into the darkness. "Are you ok Cam?" The pair of eyes turned to look at Damian's own crystal blue ones. The nerd whispered "D-Damian?" He sat on the edge of Cameron's bed. The older boy seemed tense. The Irish lad knew just how to make him relax. He crawled his way near the head of the bed so he was right next to the taller young man. He held him close. Cam tried to protest,but was pulled into the warmth of Damian's chest. He rested his head in the crook of his friend's neck. There was something about the young Irish man that was almost intoxicating. Cameron wasn't sure if he ever wanted to be sober from it again.

The two were awoken by shocked gasps. Lindsay came in clutching her cereal and asked "Whats with all the commotion Sam?" The dredlocked young man pointed to the two cuddling, now waked boys. The brunette girl smiled and walked back to the dining room to share what she had learned with the girls and Alex. "Cam and Damo apparently fell asleep in the same bed, and were cuddling." They all awed and Marissa asked "Ok, we now need to address the dameron pool, who had them getting together?" Alex and Hannah raised their hands. Each of the girls payed the dollar each to the winners. Ellis asked "Alex How could you tell?" Alex responded "Oh You'd have to be blind to think that little leprechaun was straight. Nerd boy came out of no where though…" The guys came disheveled out of their dorm one by one. Damian manged to be the last one into the room. He grabbed the box of lucky charms and poured a bowl, but then heard a call "You mind pouring me a bowl too Damo?" He smiled and called back "Sure Cam, but you gotta grab the milk." The blonde nerd smirked and grabbed the milk. He poured some into both bowls and walked to the living room with one. Damian trailed behind with his breakfast. Matheus finished his food and exasperated "Ok, how about I say what all 12 of us are thinking, Cameron, Damian what happened last night for you two to wind up where you did?" The two blushed and looked down into their food. All 10 sets of eyes locked on them. Damian mumbled "I was scared last night. Cam was tense about something. I came over to his bed to make sure he was ok. I held him." No one could understand his accent heavy incoherent ramblings. Cameron raised his voice. "Look guys, let me and Damian sort whatever it is out by ourselves!" Everyone was taken aback by the young man's abrupt honesty. Damian smiled and finished his lucky charms. Cam asked "Um Damo, do you mind coming with me for a quick second?" The Irish boy followed his friend. Cameron shut the guy's dorm door behind them and turned to look into the eyes staring back at him. "Look, we both felt something last night when you held me. Don't act like you didn't. I'm willing to make this work for us." The two smiled and locked eyes the two both leaned in for a kiss, but suddenly, when there faces were only a few inches apart, Samuel knocked and said "Guys, I don't wanna ruin any special moment you two are having but we need to go perform our homework assignment for the guest mentor." The two inched away from each other, but not before Damian's soft tender lips could connect with Cameron's pale cheek. The two walked out of the room side by side. No one saw their fingers intertwine behind their backs. They all walked to where they needed to perform. Everyone sat in the chairs. Cameron sat directly next to his Irish companion. All of them were exited when Darren Criss walked into the room. The audio started to play as they sang Stevie Wonder's Sighed Sealed Delivered I'm Yours . He gave the various criticisms. Matheus managed to win the mentoring session. The other contenders walked back to the living room after finding out that their first music video is Firework by Katy Perry. Lindsay sat in a chair then exclaimed "Well ,Sam pass out the lyric sheets so we can get in an hours worth of work before choreography with Zack." The 12 of them ran through their parts in different rooms. Cameron had managed to secure the kitchen for himself and Damian to practice. The two ran through their parts till they had them nearly perfect. The two inched closer once again. Every time their lips would be just millimeters apart, someone would come in, grab a water or something and back out slowly. Just before choreography the at this point, seemingly impossible happened. The two's lips finally connected. The kiss was brief, yet passionate. They both saw sparks fly. Samuel had to come in and physically pry the two boys apart. He told them "Boys, go get changed and get to choreography!" The two blushed and separated. Each of their lips where slightly swollen and pinker. They wandered to the guy's dorm and started to change. Damian blushed as he peeled off his shirt. Cameron's eyes never left his chest. It was clear as day that the older nerd clearly liked what he saw. His dark blue eyes traced every fine line, from Damian's collar bone to his slightly defined abs. He blushed when Damian finally put on a tank top. The shorter lad hid behind a bed as he slid off his jeans, momentarily revealing his green boxer briefs. He quickly slid into a pair of gym shorts. He leaned up just in time to see Cameron's pale upper body. It was for maybe 16 seconds, but to Damian it was glorious. Every inch was exposed. Cameron's eyes never looked up as he changed into shorts. Damian slid on his gray hoodie and asked, while offering Cameron his hand to hold "Shall we darling? Zack is expecting us." The taller young man nodded slightly while pushing his glasses up. He grabbed his companion's outreached hand. They intertwined their fingers as they walked to where they were told to be. Surprisingly, they were the first two there. The choreographer looked at them and saw their intertwined fingers. He murmured "Well well well, looks like young love has already sparked!: The two young men blushed and the shorter of the two looked down at the floor. Samuel quickly entered the room and proclaimed "There's the two love birds!" Zack motioned to Cameron and Damian the asked "Wait, everyone knows about these two?" Sam threw up his hands and answered "Nope, just me considering I had to pry them apart in the kitchen. If I hadn't I seriously think Cam would have skipped choreography to continue shoving his tongue into Damo's throat…" Cameron exclaimed "Samuel, if you know whats good for you, you'll keep your mouth shut!" Damian laughed "Cam darling, there's no reason to get so worked up. The others wont say anything to ya. Its alright." Those words seemed to calm Cameron's nerves. He whispered "Thanks honey." The others seemed to appear out of thin air. The stood where Zack told them to stand. The choreography wasn't too complex, except for to Damian. He kept messing up. He told himself that he would never be able to get it right. Zack thought it was hopeless trying to help the Irish lad. He ran his fingers through his hair, then noticed Cameron seemed to be able to get the steps well enough. He threw out his hand and exasperated "Cameron, help your boyfriend. I don't see how I can…" Cameron answered "Of course!" He stepped so he was right next to Damian. He managed to guide him through the steps. Cam laughed "You're not a very good dancer are you Damo?" Damian gave him a glare off annoyance and retorted "I'm not the best dancer here but I am not too bad…" It took a little while for him to get the steps at the same quality as the other contenders. Zack yelled "Ok take 5 guys!" Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Damian threw Cam a bottle of water. Emily asked what seemed to be the elephant in the room that everyone was avoiding. "Wait, did Zack call Damian your boyfriend?" Lindsay whispered in her ear "Shut up! The cameras are here. Cam's trying to stay in the closet."  
She decided to keep her mouth shut for the rest of the time they spent dancing. The rest of the time went smoothly, but then they got back to the dorms.

The cameras were gone for the day while the 12 contenders ate dinner. Hannah, Damian, Cameron, Lindsay, and Matheus were the only ones that actually ate at the table. The 5 of them discussed what Matheus had learned in his mentoring session with Darren, till he asked "So Linds, what did you say to Emily to make her be quiet?" She told him "I asked her to respect those two lovebirds privacy…" The simultaneously said "Thank you Lindsay." Hannah chuckled and cleared the table. They all agreed they'd watch a movie to help everyone relax. Marissa asked "Who gets to pick, because there's no way all 12 of us are agreeing to 1 movie." Bryce gave a helpful suggestion "Why not let Damo? He is youngest." They all agreed that it was a good idea as a grin spread across Damian's face. He got up and selected the DVD. No one knew what he selected until the opening started to play. The film was greeted with mixed emotions. Cameron was one of the many who were satisfied with what he chose. Damian sat next to him and rested his head on Cam's shoulder. The older young man whispered "You love toy story don't you?" The Irish lad turned away from the film for a moment and whispered "Not half as much as I love you." Cameron smiled and put his arm around Damian's chest. They watched Toy Story in peace. The film ended a while later. The two were the last to get up. Cameron whispered in his ear, "By the way I love you too."

The next day was peaceful. Vocals went well for most. Bryce kept messing up. Damo and Cam both managed to do well. Nikki noticed how close the two boys were. She asked Cameron when he was in the booth "So what exactly is going on between you and him?" He responded, even though he knew full and well who she was talking about "Between me and who?" She remarked "Don't play dumb with me Mitchell. I mean between you and Mcginty!" The nerd in the booth blushed intensely. The knowing woman smirked. He mumbled "It's nothing." Nikki smirked and told him he could go and to send in Damian. The Irish boy was pumped. He got his part and Nikki asked him the same question she asked Cameron. He replied "Well- I ummmm... Ask Samuel." The nervous boy walked out. Samuel was next. Nikki asked him after he finished a flawless take. "So Sam, why did Damo tell me to ask you when asked about him and Cam?" Samuel sweeped one of his dreadlocks out of his eyes and responded "Oh they're dating!" Nikki smiled and dismissed him. The other contenders went in in the order they were told. They were lucky once Alex was done, they got a break.

The 12 of them were eating lunch. Cameron and Damian had decided to eat in the living room. The two sat playing FIFA and eating their sandwiches. Damian seemed to be determined to defeat his boyfriend. The match became heated enough that Hannah, Lindsay, and a few others had begun to watch. Damian kept yelling things, his accent getting heavier the more frustrated he got. it was just as he yelled "COME ON!" for the 6th time that Cameron scored the game winning goal. The younger of the two seemed to become stiff and rigid. Cam cured this instantly by placing a soft,tentative kiss on Damo's lips. He immediately became relaxed as he cupped Cameron's cheek. The days ahead went smoothly, especially the video shoot. Damian, Bryce and Ellis were in the bottom 3. He was nervous as he stood in front of Ryan. Damian stumbled over the words and even sang I wish I was Jessie's girl! He nearly broke down in Cameron's arms. The taller young man held him close and wiped his tears. He whispered in Damian's ear "Damo honey don't worry. It's gonna be ok. Just stay strong and hope for the best." Damian reached up and connected their lips just as Robert came in and told them to check the list. Damian straightened up and walked to see the call-back list. When he walked back, he fought a grin that wanted to cross his lips. Cameron held him close just as the short Irish lad whispered "I'm safe honey. I'll still be here." The two made deep, love filled eye contact. Cameron placed his hand just under Damian's chin and connected their lips in a kiss that seemed to last till eternity, but they didn't want it any other way.


End file.
